Rogue's wedding day mess
by redroses123
Summary: After Rogue,Remy, Kitty, Scott, and Kurt move out of the mansion to the city they come back for rogue's wedding but it gets worse by the  second but maybe they can pull together for the  perfect wedding. Rogue/Remy Kitty/Scott and Wanda/ Kurt


wedding mess

(Hey sorry I havent been on for along time life just kinda threw me through a whirl the the last to months but I deciede it was just time to jump on back in so I hope you and joy this and please review it would my month! I own nothing really)

The not so distant month ago

Kitty, Kurt, and Scott where at a restrant waiting for Anna and Remy.  
>Rogue came rushing in. "Hey guess what we deciede the whole wedding no big crowds no confusion just a nice peace full small outdoors wedding with only are closest friends in the woods at spring!" Rogue said sitting across from scott and kitty.<br>"Thats great honey" Kitty said. "Totally conrats sis" Kurt said. "Yeah really rogue that sounds great" Scott said scott was the oldest of this group 26 , then Remy 25, rogue was 23 ,Kitty and Kurt were both 22. "Yeah i know all be right back " she said "that sounds great right" Kitty said "And not happening" Scott said "what are you talking about?" his girlfriend asked. He took kittys hand. "Well even though they say it now just like everyother couple in the world they will change it from a fairytale wedding to the big stressfilled wedding we know will happen" Scott said "Wow that should be your speach " Kurt said sarcasticlly. "You know im right" Scott said. "Yeah totally and there going to keep saying but other then that it will be perfect." Kurt said.

A week later

Kitty, Scott, Amanda, Kurt, Remy, and Rogue where all at Rogues apartment. " well I was on the phone with the professor and instead of a small wedding all of the people from the instuted are coming but otha den dat it will be perfect mon o mein" Remy said. Kurt and scott looked at kitty smiling.

A week later

"So instead of the forest it will be in the institude but other then that its perfect" Rogue said.  
>To kitty and scott at there house at 2 in the morning. "<strong>Its two in the morning!<strong>" scott said. Kitty was half asleep already. "Huh! oh yeah thats great sweety can we go back to bed?" Kitty asked "**2 in the morning" **he repeated.

a week later

"Another wedding change" Kurt asked when Rogue and Remy came to kurts house "Yes" Rogue said Kitty Scott and Kurt groaned. "Hey not dat big of ting" Remy assured "Yeah its really tiny like microscopic you wont even notice it"Rogue said nervous "And it is?" Scott asked. "Instead of next spring the wedding is the sunday" Rogue said. "If i had drank liqued i totally would havespit it out" Kurt said making everyone give him odd looks.

So Rogue and Remy got backed and made the hour drive to bayvile with everyone following. "So whens the baby due?" Kitty asked kurt as scott drove his sports car. " Last week"Kurt said "But she is suppose to play the harp at Rogues wedding" Scott said. "Yeah it should be fine but if aomething does go wrong you will have to fix it kit" Kurt warned. "Why me?" She asked of gaurd. Scott put one arm around her as he drove. "Baby Your the maid of honnor thats what your suppose to do make everything go well " Scott said. "What! I thought I was suppose to make sure she marys him" Kitty said "Thats what the best man does " Kurt said. "Great you tell me everything is going to fall apart and i have to fix it. " She said.

"Wow its so quite so peaceful here can you believe we grew up here" Kitty said "I can't believe we left" Rogue said as the enterd. Then they were crowded by the new mutants one of the kids broke a face and people were runing around and screaming. "Remember now" Kitty asked. "Yep" kurt , scott and rogue all said kitty and rogue went to there old room. Jean went to talk to scott she had a little baby in her arms. "Hey Scott" she said. "Hi Jean is this rachel" He asked. "Yeah you can hold her if you want" she said giving him the 2 year old. "How are you doing scott "Jean asked "good and you" He asked. "Me and Warren are great speaking of which are you seeing anyone" she asked. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh jean isnt this gonna be a bit akward " scott asked looking up from sleeping rachel. "Scott we agreed to stay friends besides we talk about warren all the time whats the diffrence" Jean asked "Yeah your right im being ridcules like i cant talk to you" He said laughing. "Im seeing Kitty" He said her smile turned into a frown. " Um Kitty, you know she is 22 right" Jean asked nervous. "Yeah so" scott said. "So! It means your 4 years apart and in a month you will be 27, Thats five year! " Jean said "what does it matter" He asked. "It matters because it makes you a craddle robber" She said

Today at the wedding of rogue and remy

They where at the mansion it was all decorated and large and hectic and loud. In the room the guys where getting ready at. "Remmy not sure hhow long i can stay here" Scott said and kurt nodded. " Why not mon o meins" Remy asked. "Well first off im tired of being addressed as and the fact that every guy thinks im a craddle robber and are highfiving and calling me duddddddde in a creepy way and all the girls are giving me glares likeim taking advantage of a young girl. "You are and so are you, and you" Logan said walking in looking from Scott and Remy to Evan because he was dating Amara. "Thanks logan" Scott said. "Anytime" Logan replied."Hey rogue the flowers havent arrived" Tabby said "ummmmmmmmmm i can go get some and be back in 30 minutes" kitty said. "ITs fine" Rogue said. "Rogue from new york to here you lost your vail" Jubilee told. "All find some material" Jean said. "No problem i dont need a vail" Rogue said as they got ready. "Dont hit me but i cant play the harp its really important i go to the hospital" Amanda said "Why?" Jean asked "Because my water broke and no i lied its not kurts so i should just go" amanda said. "Dont worry all learn the harp" Kitty said. "In a hour?" Tabby asked. "Hey I learned gautiar hero in under 3 hours" Kitty said. "Dont freak" Dani moonstar started but rogue inturpted "**Why would i freak the wedding is ruined and everyone here has been so imature and annoying and loud and crazy what kind of a weddig would it be anyways!" **Rogue said going balistic. Kitty went over to her "Rogue calm down just tell me what to do to fix it and i will" She said. "Kitty there is no fixing this my wedding is ruined you know I usaully dont care about things like this but i got the wedding in my head and its perfect and as soon as i did it started to fall apart but i thought if i prettend to be happy it would be fine but it just wont" she said. "Stay here all be back. "She said and went out in her purple bridesmaid dress . "Listen sorry everyone but anyone who cannot tell me the brides real name please leave" Kitty said. most students got up. "Bobby where are you going " Kitty asked. "Uuhhhhhh" He said. "Marie " she said "Cool I can stay!" He said. She exaimened who was left. Professor Xavier, Wanda, Jubbile , Ray, Bobby, Amara, roberto, Dani, Tabby, Jamie, Alex , and Hank. "Now everyone else better be on there best behavior im talking to ray bobby alex and jamie, everyone please follow me outside and take your chair with you " Kitty said then went to rogue. "Alright everything is ready now lets go" kitty said "Kit this day is ruined. " rogue said no its not" She said. Wanda came in with her. "oh plus since Amanda is gone and i know how close you to are so she is going to be your brides maid" Kitty said rogue hugged wanda. "This is perfect i wanted you to be in it but i had amanda since she and kurt were together i wonder if she told him? "rogue said.

In the mens dressing room kurt was crying. "No crying in here elf" logan said. "Thanks" He said. "look nighcrawler de music is starting dis means alot to your sista so we go out dere and get dis ova wit " Remmy said kurt nodded as the music started to play. Rachel went out first followed by Jean and Evan then Kurt and wanda kurt was delighted that he didnt have to walk alone and Wanda was very beautiful then Scott and Kitty walked down and finally Remy and Rogue walked down together and had a beautiful wedding and thats what they remember not all the hectic things that went along first. They thought of the wonderful perfect wedding and reception with there friends.

After the wedding they watched rogue and remy get into the limo as they threw rice. "Thats gonna be us someday" kitty said to scott. "Kitty are you sure im not to old for you" he asked. She kissed him. "I dont care how old you are I love you" She said "I love you to" He said. "Guys guess what Wanda is coming back with us " Kurt said. "thats great!" kitty said she loved wanda they had became great friends after figght magneto together. "Yeah "scott said. "Im sorry to delay that bbut im afraid I need the help of my X-men" the professor said. "Anything professor whats up" Scott asked. "I should haave told you this long ago but there is this being called the Phoenix..." the professor said.

To be continued.

(Need 3 good comments if you want more of the story.)


End file.
